Who's a Bad Boy?
by LadyLucifer94
Summary: Pure Porn Without Plot! PWP! Smex Alert! Yaoi! Don't like...? DON'T READ! A short interlude into the Akatsuki day finds Deidara and Tobi alone...OOOOOooooo
1. Chapter 1

DeidaraXTobi Smut ^_^

Please be warned...This is definite Porn Without Plot!

"Ne, Sempai looks like a girl"

Deidara, whom at this point had become numb with the amount of restraint required to stop himself from smaking the damn kid upside his head, simply grit his teeth and continued with his sculpture. It was nearing midnight, surely this boy had a bed-time?

The room was dimly lit with a single lantern on the blond's desk and the room itself wasn't fantastically big either, due to lack of Akatsuki expenses. The masked man cocked his head to the side in a mock display of confusion.

"Did Sempai hear me?"

"Yes Tobi"

"So you admit that you're a girl" Tobi asked innocently.

"Fuck off, un"

Deidara was beginning to lose his temper, which wasn't really there to begin with.

"So you are!"

Tobi giggled hysterically, Deidara snapped, throwing one of his sculptures at the masked nin, who dodged it effortlessly as it hit the wall and exploded, leaving an unsightly scorch mark on the crunmbling plaster.

"Don't be so mean, Sempai. I was only joking, Tobi is a good boy!"

Tobi yelped and cowered on the floor with his arms over his head as the blond lifted another sculpture above his head.

"The HELL YOU ARE" Deidara screeched, lobbing the figure at Tobi, who jumped to his feet and disappeared from view.

"You're right, for once sempai, I'm actually a VERY BAD BOY"

A deep voice echoed throughout the room, the blond artisan spun on his feet in confusion, only to be tripped up by an unseen attack. Deidara landed flat on his back, paralyzed by the sudden event, he blinked, only to open his eyes and see Tobi sitting on top of him, the weight crushing his chest.

"Tobi, what the fuck are you pl-"

Deidara protested the invasion of his space furiously, but Tobi was evidentally not listening to a word as he places cloth over the blond's eyes, hastily tying it at the back of his head with one hand while the other held Deidara in place.

The clay master squirmed, but Tobi was stronger than he looked. After it was tied, the blond was still trying to break free, but his efforts were in vain, he had a bad feeling about the turn of events. Not only had he been blindfolded, but this definitly wasn't the Tobi he knew and hated with a vengence.

He listened carefully and heard rustling coming from the other man's direction. The noise stopped for a second, and while Deidara listened intently he felt the man lean forward, close enough to feel the sweet smelling breath on his face. Deidara squirmed uncomfortably, if he didn't know any better, he'd swear Tobi was trying to make a move.

He obviously didn't know better, as rough lips were forced upon his own and the blond's whole body went rigid with shock. The gasp that emanated from his mouth allowed Tobi to force his tongue inside the artisan's mouth, teasing Deidara's own with flicks and swirls.

Deidara let out a moan when he felt Tobi's tongue tease his own, then cursed himself. How could he be enjoying this?

Deidara could feel a smirk form on Tobi's lips, if that was even his name. Fine, he thought, he enjoyed it but no way in hell was he going to let Tobi top him of all people.

Deidara flicked his own tongue in an attempt to gain dominancy over the passionate kiss, but was forced back into submission by a sly deepening of the kiss from Tobi.

Deidara felt one hand leave his chest, accompanied by the rustling of cloth. After a few seconds, Tobi's hand returned to his chest, but a moan emenated from Deidara as he felt the returning hand sneak inside his cloak and tease its way down the length of his body, fingering at the waistband of his pants before they were whipped off expertly.

Tobi shifted himself until Deidara could feel his hard member grazing the blond's naked leg, and as Deidara groaned in expectancy, Tobi left the kiss, a look of diasappointment marring the blond's effeminate features.

Deidara could hear Tobi's ragged breath as it trailed down his neck in peppered kisses before Tobi found a seemingly perfect spot and bit down roughly on the blond nin's ivory skin. A hiss escaped from his lips as Deidara felt teeth pierce his skin, but with the unexpected pain, Deidara was left completely defenceless and as Tobi thrust into his entrance harshly, a scream snaked it's way from his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>This WILL have a sequel! Just...not yet!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise to all whom this affects; but due to the STUPID enforcement of rules on this site, all my fiction is being henceforth moved to adultfanfiction .( net ). Please feel free to gander at my work there; but until then; no more chapters will be posted on this site.

Feel free to search for me under the name of QueenOfChaos

Lady Lucifer


End file.
